A Clockwork Violence
by MoonRunnerDuke
Summary: Xover with A Clockwork Orange. Three of my friends and I go a spree of ultraviolence against Yugi Moto and his friends. Violence, rape, and a fascinating language!
1. The Old UltraViolence

A Clockwork Violence-A tale of ultra-violence, and the condemnation of duelism By Cobra-fist  
  
Author's notes: This is a cross-over fanfic between Yugi-Oh and A Clockwork Orange. I do not own either. I have included three of my real life friends(but are using their nicknames for protection of privacy) and myself into this story in place of Alex and his droogs. I have adapted the Nadsat language from the film, for those of you who don't understand the unusual words like "tolchok", "yarbles" or "devotchka", the next chapter is a glossary to the words.  
  
Author's Warnings: This fanfic is extremely violent, and sort of an Anti- Yugi-Oh story. In other words, don't read this unless you like seeing certain characters getting their asses kicked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting on a cushy lounge bench were I, that is Chris, and my three droogs, that is Derik, Donz and Flarkin, all of us clad in all black with derby hats. And we sat in the Korova Milkbar trying to make up our rassoodocks what to do with the evening. The Korova milkbar sold milk-plus, milk plus vellocet or synthemesc or drencrom, which is what we were drinking. This would sharpen you up and make you ready for a bit of the old ultra- violence, especially against a certain young duelist who've we had it in for some time now. Him and his friends were due for a bit of tolchocking.  
  
Little after we left the Korova, we walked along the dark streets, on our way to pay our old friend Yugi Moto, the bastard duelist I mentioned in the above, a surprise visit. On the way, we heard what seemed to be a drunk singing. Curious, my three droogs and I viddied to see who or what made the drunken vocals.  
  
The vocals lead us to a place I despised, the Turtle Game Shop, a place for gloopy, eunuch duelists with no lives. We peered through the front door and viddied a disgusting sight. Old, stinking Mr. Moto sat on the floor, holding a bottle of sake in his left rooker. He sang with a voice impaired by drunkenness, and possibly his own handicap for singing.  
  
Now, there was nothing I hated more than to see a filthy old drunkie, a-howling away at the filthy songs of his fathers and going blurp, blurp in between as if it were a filthy old orchestra in his stinking rotten guts. I could never stand to see anyone like that, especially when they were old like Mr. Moto was.  
  
I viddied at once to enter the shop, my droogies following me, all of us wielding our canes and chains. The bells must have caught Mr. Moto's ears, for he turned up from his drunken song, and faced us. We smiled and mock clapped him for his sing.  
  
"Can I help you, my boys?" he asked of us. My droogies broke out in laughter as I jabbed my cane into the guttiwutt of Mr. Moto, making him groan out from the tolchock. He grasped his rookers around my cane as his eyes bulged out almost from his skull.  
  
"Let me up, you bastards!" shouted Mr. Moto to us, me more specifically, as I was the one pinning him to the floor. "Let me up, this instant or I'll get the police to take away your stinking asses!" My droogies laughed at his drunken anger, as he was not like this when sober.  
  
"Oh?" started I. "What's so stinking about us, you drunken, filthy old soomka?" enquired I with a smirk that would make God and the Devil both proud. "You're stinking delinquents with no respect for law and order!" He shouted, producing laughter. "You're stinking delinquents because you attack innocent people with no reason whatsoever!" More laughter. "You're stinking delinquents because you give the youth of today a bad name!" Once again, laughter from us droogs. "You delinquents could learn a lesson from my grandson, Yugi, and his friends!"  
  
That last sentence resulted with "oooo"s from us all. Comparing us to that filthy cheat Yugi and his bastard friends? How dare he! Well, o' my brothers and sisters, I couldn't just let him get away with that, now could I? So, I raised my cane and gave our old friend, Mr. Moto, a sharp whacking tolchock to shoulder, resulting in his pain. My ever so faithful and opportunist droogies soon joined in, whacking with their canes and kicking with their boots this old bastard as he curled up like a frightened child.  
  
WHACK! BOM! SNAP! Was all you could hear throughout the Turtle Game Shop as we gave our now bloody and bruised friend, Mr. Moto, a nasty tolchocking. The only other sounds you could hear besides our tolchocking, were Mr. Moto's pitiful screams of anguish, which sounded more like music to us then his singing...  
  
"NOOO! How could this be?! I lost!" we heard from the inside of an abandoned factory, our original destination before stopping by to pay Mr. Moto a visit at the game shop. "You lost, Marik, because you do not trust the heart of the cards. You NEVER had a chance against me!" That last line sparked in us droogs anger never felt before.  
  
It was here we happened upon Yugi and his bastard friends. Earlier, I remember Marik, a good friend of ours, telling us how he planned to defeat Yugi and then entrap his filthy soul along with his friends in the shadowrealm. A real horrorshow idea, we thought. Unfortunately, stinking old Yugi pulled a cheat from his sleeve, and consequently, won the duel. This meant that Marik's would be drained, and his cards taken. Marik was on the ground, crawling backwards from the dueling platform as the bastards Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Isis. Now, me being such a good friend I couldn't just sit by and let them harm a hair on Marik's gulliver, now could we o' brothers and sisters?  
  
I kicked a glass bottle to get the attention of Yugi and his droolmonkies(we preferred to call them that than droogies, which is a more honorable name reserved only for us). "Ho, ho, ho! Well if it isn't sticky, stinking yaoi goat Yugi Moto in person! How art thou, thou globby bottle of cheap stinking shit oil? Come and get one in the yarbles, if ya have any yarbles, ya eunuch jelly thou!"  
  
Yugi was angered, and foolishly called to Joey, Tristan and Duke. "Let's take care of these poor excuses for humans, gentlemen!" Then, they rushed toward us as Marik nodded in gratitude towards us and ran off, leaving Tea, Mai, Serenity, Isis, the devotchkas to watch Yugi and company foolishly rage into battle with us. Derek, Donz, Flarkin and I held our chains and canes, waiting patiently for the right moment to attack.  
  
The time finally came, and we lashed out. I kicked Yugi in the head, Derik flipped Tristan over his shoulders, Donz gored Duke, and Flarkin dropkicked Joey in the chest. The tolchocking began. We whacked at Yugi and his gang with not only our weapons, but various other items lying around the factory: pipes, chairs, windowsills, bricks, and even old trashcans!  
  
Yugi and company actually did better than expected, with them tackling us to the concrete and trying to wrestle us. It was all for not, as we would just flip or throw them off, and pound away. We punched, kicked, whacked, wrestled, flipped and threw Yugi and company into walls and windows and what have you. Whenever they picked up a chair or windowsill, we would dropkick them straight on, knocking them down. It was beautiful.  
  
Finally, Yugi and his simpleton friends were on the floor, so we took advantage and whacked them down with our canes and chains. I especially took great pleasure and tolchocking the living hell out of my old friend Yugi, even go so far as to shout with a war cry, as did my fellow droogs. We were barely scathed, while Yugi and his malchicks lay on the ground, bleeding and beaten.  
  
It was then when my rage was finally spent, I looked up and caught the devotchkas, Tea, Mai, Serenity and Isis backing away. My droogies and I smirked with inspiration. "Let's get 'em, o' my brothers!" I shouted, running toward them. The devotchkas ran for it.  
  
However, we caught them and started tearing off their clothes. We were getting ready to perform a little of the old "in out, in out" on these frightened, weepy devotchkas. Derek had Tea, Donz had Serenity, and Flarkin took Mai. I took Isis into a dark corner of the factory, then...well by now you should know, o' my brothers.  
  
After finishing our performances, my droogies and I pulled up our pants as we heard sirens. I whistled and shouted, "The Police! Come on, let's go!" And so we ran off, hitched a ride on a jacked Lamborghini, courtesy of yours truly, and sped off down the road. We played a little game of "Hogs of the road", while listening to lovely, lovely Ludwig Van Beethoven on the radio. We were all feeling a bit shagged and fagged and fashed, it being a night of no small expenditure, o' my brothers. So we headed back to the Korova for a nightcap, in celebration of our greatest act of ultra-violence yet. After all, isn't it a high accomplishment once you've tolchocked the so-called "world's greatest duelists" and gave their devotchkas the old "in out, in out"? I would think so, o' brothers and sisters!  
  
The End  
  
I know for a fact I'm going to get flamed for this, but I don't care. I want to show people how much I hate Yugi and his goody-two shoes friends. You'll notice I spared Marik, Seto and Mokuba because those are the only characters I like(well except for Mokuba, but I took pity on him, he being so young and all). So, R/R, and for you flamers, I've got 16 words for you...  
  
Come and get one in the yarbles, if ya have any yarbleS, ya eunuch jelly thous! 


	2. Nadsat Glossary

Nadsat Glossary:  
  
Devotchka-woman Gloopy-stupid or inattentive, Gulliver-head, Guttiwut-stomach, Rassoodocks-decisions, Rookers-hands, Soomka- old bag, Tolchock-strike or shove, Viddy-to watch or think, Yarbles-testicles 


End file.
